memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Deletham (NCC-97011)
“In battle it is the cowards who run the most risk; bravery is a rampart of defense.” – Sallust The USS Deletham (NCC-97011) was an tactical variant (Block I/T) star cruiser in service to Starfleet in the early 25th century. History Wanting to make a good impression on the Federation’s new allies, President Aennik Okeg asked Starfleet Command to name one of the new ''Odyssey''-class starships to honor the Romulan Republic. The USS Denver, a tactical variant, was only weeks away from leaving the San Francisco Fleet Yards at that time and was renamed the USS Deletham, meaning “defender” in Rihan.[[What's in a Name?|''What's in a Name?]] The starship left space dock on Stardate 83787.52 (3 October 2409) and was officially commissioned three days later. Due to his good relations with Republic leaders, Vice Admiral Sysary was given command of the ''Deletham and the vessel was assigned to the Federation embassy on New Romulus. Through Admiral Sysary’s close friendship with Riov Tzenek of the Republican Navy, the Deletham also became a test bed for new Romulan technologies. At the beginning of Operation Delta Rising, Vice Admiral Sysary was reassigned to the Delta Quadrant where he took command of the [[USS Sakakida|USS Sakakida]]. Command of the Deletham was then transferred to Captain Hiyiss R’Mala. Technical information When first launched on Stardate 83787.52, the Deletham was 1062 meters in length, 374 meters wide, and 148 meters high. Its crew consisted of members of the Human, Trill, Vulcan, Klingon, Bolian, Gorn, Saurian, Bajoran, Rigelian, Andorian, Romulan, and Reman species, as well as androids and photonics. Standard crew complement of the vessel was 2,100. As an Odyssey-class star cruiser, the vessel carried ten shuttlecraft and six workbees. Since the Gheryzan was a tactical variant it also carried the , an ''Aquarius''-class light escort, in the aft of the vessel. Senior staff The following were the senior staff of the Deletham. * Commanding officer ** Vice Admiral Sysary (2409-2410): Benzite male from Benzar. ** Captain Hiyiss R'Mala (2410-): Caitian female from Cait. * Executive officer ** Commander Tzenek (2409-2410): Reman male from Remus. ** Commander Faisal Khushrenada (2410-): Human male from Earth. * Chief operations officer **Lieutenant Commander Erca Lilil Zolr (2409-): Tellarite female from Tellar Prime. * Chief tactical officer ** Commander Shelana zh'Ohini (2409-2410): Andorian female from Mars. ** Lieutenant Commander Sariah Powell (2410-): Human female born on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. * Chief engineering officer ** Commander Tharel ch'Soph (2409-): Andorian male from Andoria. * Chief science officer **Lieutenant Commander Guilherme Barbosa (2409-): Human male from Earth. * Chief security officer **Lieutenant Commander Vaarin Chyret (2409-): Bajoran female from Bajor. * Chief medical officer ** Lieutenant Commander Suna Jucsia (2409-): Betazoid female from Betazed. * Chief conn officer ** Lieutenant Tuo Doss (2409-): Bolian male from Luna. Embarked craft * [[USS Rampart|USS Rampart]] (NCC-97032), ''Aquarius''-class light escort * Navaratnas (NCC-96994), ''Flyer''-class shuttle * Samsa (NCC-96980), ''Flyer''-class shuttle * Concord (NCC-96333), ''Argo''-type shuttlecraft * Abettor (NCC-96397), ''Argo''-type shuttlecraft * Chanakya (NCC-96857), ''Yellowstone''-class runabout * Runnymede (NCC-96818), ''Yellowstone''-class runabout * 4 Type 11 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Appendices References Category:Federation starships Category:Ktarn Fleet vessels Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Star Trek: Legends Category:Starships